An electronic device can include a display that displays content intended to be viewed by a user. The content can change based on changing context. For example, when an instant message is received by the electronic device, a pop-up notification can be displayed indicating to the user that a new message has been received. However, if the user is not looking at the portion of the display with the pop-up notification, or not looking at the display at all, the user may miss the notification altogether.